blueteagames_fafandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Prince - Legendary Quest
Description The Dragon Prince arrives! This legendary quest is Nature themed, fitting the Dragon Prince. Be prepared to fight through waves of elves, ogres, and wolves to get your keys so that you can face the legendary fable, the Dragon Prince. Scale Hills - Hard Gold: 50,050 EXP: 15,000 =Battle 1= 3 Witches, randomly drawn from Fire and Nature Witches. =Battle 2= 1 Nature Hellhound 1 Fire Hellhound =Battle 3= 1 Nature Golem =Battle 4= 2 Fire Ogres (small) 1 Nature Ogre (big) =Battle 5= 1 Nature Defender 1 Nature Spirit (9 turn countdown) =Possible Drops= By fighting your way through this dungeon, you can obtain: *Nature Tome x3 *Power Potion x2 *Large Power Potion x1 *Dragon Prince Key x2 (Final boss drop) Scale Hills - Heroic Gold: 50,050 EXP: 24,000 =Battle 1= 4 Witches, randomly drawn from Fire and Nature Witches. =Battle 2= 1 Nature Hellhound (Big) 1 Fire Hellhound (Big) =Battle 3= 2 Nature Golems =Battle 4= 2 Fire Ogres (small) 1 Nature Ogre (big) =Battle 5= 2 Nature Defenders 1 Nature Spirit (9 turn countdown) =Possible Drops= By fighting your way through this dungeon, you can obtain: *Big Nature Tome x1 *Dragon Prince Key x2 *Heroic Elixir x1 *Dragon Prince Key x4 (Final boss drop) Dragon Prince Lair Cost: Dragon Prince Key x12 The big fight itself. Can you best the Dragon Prince in his lair, and force him to fight for you? The Dragon Prince regenerates a substantial amount of HP, 20000 health per green gem per turn. To counter this, use a Hero that can inflict the Poison ailment, as the poison will counteract the Dragon Prince's regeneration. Dragonlite and Ivy Shaman are natural choices. Once that's out of the way, it's mostly a matter of being able to tank his hits, and to damage him. He hits for about 13k, unresisted, so boosting up to 60% nature resist will will drop his damage to around 5k per turn. Having a Healing fable such as a Druid will help mitigate the damage, and having a heart maker, such as an Enchantress, will help as well for when you're in tight corners. Adding in a decent chance to block will also help, so a Fairy Godmother would not be remiss. Other than that, it'll largely be a matter of punching the big guy until he finally goes down. Good luck, and don't be afraid to use a fable stone or two if need be. Another commenter: I think you want to go with largely Fire (and maybe one or two Nature heroes). The Dragon Prince heals whenever you take in Nature gems, which is largely unavoidable since destroying or converting Nature gems would require Water heroes (e.g., Frost Druid, Frost Archmage, Arctic Enchantress) and those do only 50% damage. I might be tempted to use largely the Beast lore team and Chaotic heroes, i.e., 1- critical bonus/support - Castellan, the Beast Guardian (Passive: +4% critical per Chaotic hero; Active: 18x Fire Strike to all enemies). 2- critical bonus/support - False Prince, the Mad Knight (Passive: +200% critical damage, +8% critical chance; Active: for 5 rounds, reduce link cost by 2) 3- healer - Guinevere, Queen of the Round (Passive: +160 hp per link healed; Active: restore 12 links per turn for 5 turns --> which also heals 1980 per turn x 5 turns) ** She is lawful, so you don't get the Chaotic bonus. 4- Epic Dragonlite (of course) - since you get the massive health boost and a little more damage (Active: poison, Passive: +14% critical chance) ** Dragonlite is neutral so you don't get the Chaotic bonus. However, Dragonlite's poison counter's the Dragon Prince's regeneration. 5- I would go with either: a) Blazing Beast, the Curse Breaker (Active: boost Fire hero damage +50% for 2 turns; Passive: +50% Fire attack and +20% max links; b) Phoenix Prince, Lord of the Ashes (Active: destroys enemy armor/reduces to 0 --> unfortunately only need it once; Passive: 6x damage on enemies per turn) c) Snow Queen, Regent of the Ice (Active: reduce enemy life by 25%; Passive: for every critical hit, restore 12 links) d) The Great Wicked Fairy (Passive: +18 links per fire hero; Active: destroy Water Gems for links); I know Snow Queen is a Water hero, but the critical hit link restore plus implosion seem like a win. (At 34% or higher critical chance chaotic heroes in Castellan, False Prince, and Snow Queen, plus 8% from False Prince and 14% from Epic Dragonlite x 4-5 heroes attacking = expected value of 1-2 criticals per turn, or 12-24 links...) And then enchant with either block and/or Nature resistance. ----- I've beaten the Dragon Prince, Legendary Quest regularly and this is what I'd say: Dragon Prince Health: 32 million or so Damage: Nature x 10683 damage per turn Team I use: Rapunzel, Queen of the Tower Snow Queen, Regent of the Ice Ivy Shaman False Prince, The Mad Knight Midas, King of Gold Snow Queen is doing a vast majority of the damage with Implosion. Otherwise it will take too long. I had 54% Nature resistance and with level 120 characters and all potioned out, it wasn't too bad.